


True Match.Com

by Kissesxoxo



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Dating, F/M, Online Dating, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesxoxo/pseuds/Kissesxoxo
Summary: Two best friends sign up on a dating site. They meet guys that they really connect with, but will it last? or will it be over fast?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ana was sitting at her computer she was debating over putting up a profile on match.com, it had been a long time since she had dated. It really couldn’t hurt very much to just put up a profile, she might not even meet anyone. Deciding that she wanted to go ahead and sign up on the site, she pulled it up and began entering her information. She created her profile, filling in her information. When she was done she saved everything and closed the browser.

Tiff to Ana: Hey what are you up to today?  
Ana to Tiff: Hey just signed up at match.com  
Tiiff to Ana: Ooooo. I should do that too!  
Ana to Tiff: Cool! Maybe we will meet some really HOT guys!

XOXOXOXO

Aj was sitting at his computer, he was logged onto match.com he had put up a profile about a month ago. So far most of the girls were just pretty faces, he wanted someone who was deeper. He saw he had some new possible matches and began to look through the profiles and one stuck out to him. He clicked on her profile and began to read the information that she had on profile.  
Deciding that he wanted to get to know her better he sent her a personal message.

To : Ana  
From: Alex

Hi Ana, I really like your picture. You sound intriguing to me.  
I’d like to meet you for coffee.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tiffany is sitting in her apartment lying in her bed in her apartment looking through her Match.Com profile. She had created an account a long while back but totally forgot about it when she was dating someone. But they had broken up 10 months ago, and she was ready to go back to dating. She decided that she needs to update her profile and hopefully, she will get some matches. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ana is sitting in her apartment when she got an email from Alex from Match.Com. She quickly look over his profile and realized how hot he really is. She decide to write back to him. 

To Alex  
From Ana:

Hi Alex. I would love to meet you for coffee. When and where?

AJ heard his phone make a sound and saw that he had recieved a message on match.com. He had the app on his phone so he checked the message and saw it was a reply from Ana. He got excited, she was so damn sexy.

To: Ana  
From:Alex

How about tonight at 7pm. The Starbucks downtown on main?

XOXOXOXO

Nick had decided to fill out a profile on match.com, he was tired of being single again. It was such a bummer, so he finished filling out his profile and closed the browser. Hopefully they would match him with some great women.  
Tiffany is working on editing some pictures that she look when she gets an notification from Match.com. She opens the app on her and looks through Nick's profile. She likes the fact that they have a lot in common, from what she can see. She decided to send him a message. 

To Nick:  
From Tiffany: 

Hey. I saw your profile on Match.com. I see that we have a lot in common. Hit me up if you wanna chat.

-Tiffany. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

To Alex   
From Ana:

Sure. I will see you there. 


	2. 2

Nick was busy in the kitchen trying to figure what to do for lunch when his phone made a noise, notifying him that he had a message on match.com. He checked his messages on there and saw a girl had sent him a message. He read the message and then looked at her profile. She was really very pretty and she was right they did have a lot in common.

To Tiffany  
From Nick:

Hi Tiffany, we do have a lot in common. I’d like to get to know you better.

XOXOXOXOX

AJ got her reply and he was pretty excited now about a coffee date. He hadn’t been this excited about a date in a long time. He went to his closet to see what he could wear to coffee. He didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard, and he didn’t want to look like a slob either.

XOXOXOXOX

 

Tiffany is now watching a movie on Netflix when she got Nick's message. 

To Nick  
From Tiffany

Hey, Nick. I would love to know you better too. I usually don't do this, but maybe we can meet for coffee or something sometime soon. 

XOXOXOXOX

Ana is excited about her coffee date with Alex. She is trying to figure out what to wear. Finally deciding on clothes, she fix her hair and apply makeup and headed to Starbucks. 

Aj finally decided on something to wear, so he went to grab a shower and change to get ready for his date. He fixed his hair after he was dressed and put on a little bit of cologne.  
Then he left his house and headed towards Starbucks.

XOXOXOXOX

Ana arrived at Starbucks and looked around to see that Alex was not here yet, so she ordered her Venti Zen Iced Tea and then took a seat at a table to wait. She was kinda nervous about meeting such a HOT guy. He looked incredibly in his photos!

XOXOXOXOXOX

To Tiffany  
From Nick:

Sure! Coffee would be great, what day are you free?

To Nick  
From Tiffany

I’m free tonight. How about at 6:30? There is o’henry’s coffee shop in downtown Main Street, if that works for you. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

Just before 7 pm , AJ walks in the door of Starbucks. He spots Ana sitting at one of the tables. He goes to order his coffee before making his way over.


	3. 3

“Ana, hi,” AJ said with a smile as he set down his coffee and then sat down across from her at the table.

Ana smiled brightly,” Hi Alex,” she said.

“Were you waiting long?” he asked her.

“Oh no. Not at all,” Ana assured him.

“Great!” he told her,” I’m so glad you decided to meet me.”

“I’m glad I did too,” Ana admitted as she picked up her drink and took a sip of it.

AJ blew on his coffee before taking a sip,” So what do you do for a living?” he asked her.

“Oh well I work for a company that helps you put together outfits that you need for things, parties, occasions, work. I’m a fashion consultant there,” Ana told him.

“That sounds awesome!” he said

“What do you do?” Ana asked.

“Music Industry,” AJ told her.

XOXOXOXOX

To Tiffany  
From Nick :

That sounds awesome! I’ll see you there.

XOXOXOXOX

Once Tiffany got Nick’s reply, she smiled to herself and went to go and get ready. Once she got changed, applied her hair and did her hair, she grabbed her cell, bag and keys and headed out the door. Once she got to the coffee house, she saw that Nick hasn’t arrived yet so she grabbed a white chocolate mocha and grabbed a table. 

XOXOXOXOX

“Oh really? What do you do in the music industry?” Ana asked. 

“I’m actually a singer,” AJ admitted to her. He wanted to be honest with her, he didn’t want to hide who he was. He was really interested in this girl and she seemed so cool.

“Anything I’d have heard before?” Ana wanted to know.

“Maybe,” AJ told her with a grin.

“Oh come on, aren’t you going to tell me?” she asked.

“You will have to figure it out for yourself,” He told her,” It’s a challenge.”

“No fair!” Ana said.  
AJ chuckled,” Very fair,” he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

XOXOXXO

Nick had gotten ready and was headed to the coffee house, when he arrived he ordered his coffee and paid for it. Picking it up when it was ready he found Tiffany and went to her table.

“Hi TIffany,” He said taking a seat across from her , setting his coffee on the table top.

Tiffany looks up from her phone. "Hi Nick," she said shyly. " how are you?"

"I'm good. You are so beautiful," Nick said taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Thank you," Tiff said

"You are welcome. So what do you do for fun?"

"I love swimming, going to the beach, writing, music. So what do you do?"

"I work in the music industry," Nick said. 

"Oh really. As what?" 

"I'm a singer," he said. 

" You look a lot of this member of this boy band that I grew up listening to." 

 

XOXOXOXOX

"Okay, so do I get any sort of clues?" Ana asked taking a sip of her drink.

“As long as there is music,” AJ said simply not finishing the whole line.

Ana frowned at him,” What kind of clue is that Alex!” she demanded.

“Oh come on. It’s too easy,” he told her,” I practically gave it away.”

“You call that giving it away?” Ana asked.

“Yup, now think really hard about what it could mean.”

Ana sat there taking another sip of her Iced Tea and racked her brain for an answer to that. Then when she took another sip she choked when she realized the answer.

“Are you okay?” AJ asked her alarmed. He got up and went and got her some water coming back handing her a cup of water.

Ana took a sip of water and cleared her throat,” we’ll be coming back again. Backstreet Boys,” she finished once she could speak.

XOXOXOXOX

Nick grinned,” I look nothing like Louis Tomlinson,” he teased her.  
Tiffany shook her head. "Nope not him," she said still trying to figure out where she knew him from. "This is going to drive me crazy all night" 

XOXOXOXOX

AJ just nodded his head. 

"Yeah. but don't tell anyone," he said. 

“I’d never tell,” Ana promised, playing with the straw in her drink,” What on earth are you doing on match.com, you can date anyone you want.”

“I wanted someone who was real, someone I could share things with,” AJ explained,” Too many women just want me for my body or because I have music career or because I have money,” he told her.

“Wow,” Ana said shaking her head,” I don’t want any of those things, not that you don’t have a FINE body,” she teased.

AJ laughed,” I keep it in shape,” he told her,” So what’s a pretty girl like you doing on match.com?"

“It’s been a long time since I’ve dated. Couldn’t seem to find any of the good ones on my own, so I thought I’d give online a chance,” she explained.

XOXOXOXOXOX

“Not Justin Timberlake either,” Nick said enjoying this game.

Tiffany frowned,” But I know you look like a guy from one of the bands,” she presisted.

“How many did you listen to?” he asked with a chuckle.  
"Shut up, I love music. Well, you are a lot hotter than Justin Timberlake but that guy can sing," Tiff said still trying to place Nick. "Give me a hint." 

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Well, I am for once glad that you decided to give online dating a chance," AJ said smiling at her. 

Ana and Alex got to know one another and realized how much they have in common. 


	4. 4

“Ana, I’d love to take you to dinner one night this week,” Alex told her.

“Really?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” he said nodding,” I want to spend more time with you.”

“I want to spend more time with you too,” she confessed.

XOXOXOXOX

“Okay. I’m afraid of Sharks,” Nick told her, wondering if she’d be able to guess who he was now.

Tiffany just looks at Nick. "Really? that is the clue that I get?! A lot of people are afraid of sharks."

Nick just grins at her.

"You are not helping," Tiff said pouting. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Great so dinner this week?" AJ asked hopefully. 

"That sounds great. What day would be good?”

“How about Friday?” AJ asked her.

“Perfect. What time?” Ana asked.

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30,” he told her.

“Okay. I’ll send you my address,” Ana told him. She couldn’t believe she had a dinner date with such a freakin hot guy. She was so excited for Friday to arrive.

XOXOXOXOX

“Oh come on Tiffany, it’s not hard. Just think,” Nick told her. He had said it an interview one time.

Tiffany is thinking really hard. "I know that it was said in an interview but which interview was it," Tiff said mostly to herself. She thought about it for a while and then she realized. 

She looks up at him. " Nick Carter," she whispers. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Great. I can't wait until Friday," Alex said. He is actually excited about going on a date on Friday. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nick nodded his head,” But let’s keep that between you and me. I don’t need all kinds of crazy fans signing up on match.com to try and date me,” he told her. He was sure she would get it if she just thought about it for a minute.

XOXOXOXOX

“Me either,” Ana said with a smile,” I’m looking forwards to it.”

"Me too. It's going to be great. Are you allergic to any types of food that we should stay away from?" AJ asked wanting this date to go perfectly. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Yeah. I won't say anything, but can I ask why you are on match.com when you could get any girls that you want?"

Nick sigh before answering her. "I guess I wanted to find someone real. Someone who is looking for a serious relationship and all that. I want to be with someone for me, and not because I'm Backstreet Boy or I have money or even what they think that I could do for them."

"That makes a lot of sense. It must get hard to find a real relationship in this industry."

"Yeah. You never really know who your true friends are. What about you?"

"Well I was in a 5 year relationship that never went anywhere. The whole time he was cheating on me and I just never realize it. He was really good about placing blame on others and finally I got fed up with it and I broke up with him 10 months ago. I decided to try online dating to see if I could find someone that I could connect with."

"Wow. I'm sorry that you had been hurt," Nick said softly. 

"Thanks, but I'm over it now."

"Good. you are so beautiful. You deserve someone who will treat you better."

"You are not going to break out into a BSB song are you?" Tiff asked jokingly.

“Baby I’ll never break your heart!” Nick sang playfully.

Tiffany laughed,” Of course,” she said,” You would pick that one.”

XOXOXOXO

“No I’m not really allergic to anything,” Ana told him,” But I especially love spicy food.”

“Great! I know a really awesome Thai restaurant,” AJ told her.

“Oooo I love thai food!” Ana said excited.

"Great. I can't wait to see you on Friday," Alex said smiling at Ana. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nick laughs. He really likes this girl. He really wants to spend more time with her. "So you never told me what you do," he said. 

"Oh I'm a photographer. I do mostly weddings and engagements pictures. Sometimes I will venture out and do landscapes and nature shots."

"I would love to see your pictures."

"Maybe one day, I'll show it to you."

"I really like spending time with you. I would love to take you for dinner one day."

"Dinner sounds great. When?"

"Friday night?" 

"That sounds perfect. I have a photo shoot that afternoon but I should be done by 7 PM. So is 8 PM okay. that give me enough time to go home and change and get ready?"

"That sounds perfect." 

"I'll send you my address." 


End file.
